<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Older by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468149">Growing Older</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan'>Just_Another_Drarry_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Developing Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Grandchildren, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Love, Married Life, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, True Love, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing older is hard to do. Luckily Draco has a loving husband and a large broad of children to make him feel young again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Developing Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Older</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2004</p><p>“Harry, I think I love you,” Draco declares.</p><p>“You only think,” Harry snorts. “We’ve been married for five years.”</p><p>“Jeez Harry," Draco humphs. “I was only trying to feel younger.”</p><p>“Younger how?” Harry asks as he prepares the baby formula for their twins, Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy, their second and third child. “I feel very young right now,” Harry declares. “I mean we only had our second and third child two years ago.”</p><p>_____</p><p>2015</p><p>“Shall I get some triple scoop chunky monkey with chocolate syrup for you to Harry?” Draco asks as he buys one for himself while watching their fifteen-year-old son, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, run towards the Quidditch shop where he is meeting his friends. Both Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy and Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy run behind to supposedly meet up with their friends too. It was quite upsetting when they almost didn’t get into the same house, but now, Draco thinks fondly of the sacred tears as he watches his two proud Slytherin boys.</p><p>“You know I can’t,” Harry says as he walks up to the counter with their fourth child, Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy. “It upsets my gums, however I think I’ll run to the store to get sneakers with extra padding.” Harry takes Draco’s hand, “you know my feet aren’t what they used to be.”</p><p>“I know,” Draco says. “How about that new hot movie that’s coming out?”</p><p>“Can’t my ears aren’t what they used to be either,” Harry says as he heads towards the coffee store for a large decaf.</p><p>_____</p><p>2020</p><p>“Love, hurry up,” Harry shouts to a still primping Draco. “We’re going to be late for the wedding.”</p><p>“I look awful,” Draco groans as he inspects a new wrinkle and a patch of grey hair that seemed to have sprung up last night. “I’m getting too old for this,” he mumbles.</p><p>Harry enters the bedroom in time to hear Draco’s mumbling. “Darling,” he says, “you don’t look a day over twenty.”</p><p>“You lovable idiot,” Draco laughs. “That’s our son’s age.”</p><p>_____</p><p>2025</p><p>Draco sprints up the stairs, stopping in the doorway of their bedroom to catch his breath. “Harry, we needed to leave an hour ago.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry groans as he attempts to brush his hair for the twin’s joint wedding with his right arm in a cast. “Just having a hard time.”</p><p>_____</p><p>2035</p><p>“Father and Dad,” James calls as he walks into the sitting room. “Meet our third child, Melanie Jasmine Potter-Malfoy.”</p><p>“She looks so much like you James,” Draco says smiling down at the small child in his arms. “Simply adorable.”</p><p>_____</p><p>2050</p><p>“Welcome to the wedding of Orion Scorpius Potter-Malfoy to Alice Arthur Granger-Weasley please take your seats.”</p><p>“My grandchildren,” Harry smiles as he sits with his four children and their spouses.</p><p>“Stop fidgeting,” Draco says to his grandchildren, annoyed. He was angry because he lost a bet and had to sit with some of his younger grandchildren. He didn’t know why their ten other grandchildren couldn’t watch over them.</p><p>_____</p><p>2060</p><p>“We sit here today to remember Molly and Arthur Weasley, a couple whose love and devotion shone so brightly that they will forever be remembered.”</p><p>“One-hundred twenty years old,” Draco murmurs. “I hope we are that lucky.”</p><p>“I love you,” Harry says.</p><p>Draco leans into Harry, “and I you.”</p><p>_____</p><p>2078</p><p>“We are gathered here today to remember the life of Harry James Potter, a loving husband, father, and grandfather.”</p><p>Draco starts crying and for once there was no Harry to lean on.</p><p>_____</p><p>2080</p><p>“Winky please close the blinds,” Draco groans. He was much too old to be hosting a birthday party for his first great-great-granddaughter's birthday. He knew that soon he would see Harry again and as he fell asleep he could almost feel Harry’s arms around him.</p><p>_____</p><p>2082</p><p>“Draco,” a voice murmurs.</p><p>“Harry,” Draco breathes as he opens his eyes to blinding light and a familiar figure at the end of the tunnel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>